From White To Black
by PPrallon
Summary: "And then Rachel finally realized the reason for Sebastian to have changed from white to black." GLEE. UA. RACHEL/SEBASTIAN FRIENDSHIP.


Sebastian entered the coffee shop disturbed. Rachel texted him wanting to meet him. She still had his cell phone? They had spent so many years, he still believed that she could talk to him again. Especially after all he had done with his friends.

And there she was, with its dark red coat staring at him. Sebastian was afraid it was just a plan set up by Kurt, a kind of revenge. But inwardly he knew that Rachel was not the kind of person who agreed with this kind of behavior. He sat down and waited for her to start talking about something. As Rachel said nothing, he began the conversation:

"So what does the illustrious Rachel Berry here in a coffee shop in Lima texting and willingto meet with the boy she supposedly hates? Kurt knows we're talking? Does he knowunless you knew me? "- Said the blond boy. He was tired with the whole situation. At leastwith a person he must be sincere.

"No Sebastian, Kurt does not know I'm here, in fact, nobody knows. And do not even know we have ... we knew. For all I'm just practicing my musical scales at home. "- Rachel said, apparently feeling guilty for being there, and lying to everyone. But she continued: "Seb, I do not want to talk about rivalries of our Glee Clubs, I come to you and Kurt Blaine also involvesa certain way. But mostly ... I came here to talk about ... you. "She said, a little uncomfortable about the situation.

"About me? After years of simply ignoring me completely, you come along and decides to talk about me? You left me remember? You just turned your back on me and went to Mckingley at the beginning of high school and left me. You knew my father forced me to go to Dalton? He said there would a lot of kids like me ... only infinitely better in social situation. "The boy spoke in a tone of contempt. Especially when mentioning the name of the father.

"So your father still with that craze wanting to be a socialite?" Said Rachel, the subject in which the conversation had come was not pleasing her, but should be getting much worse for Sebastian talk about that.

"Craze? Craze, Rachel? This has become an obsession! "- The boy was in tears, something that Rachel had never seen, despite the years that they know. Despite all the situations she has seen him through.

"Why Blaine?" - Rachel had come to one of the points at which she was getting at. She wanted to understand the latest attitudes of Sebastian.

"His father has a great influence in the corporate world. My father wanted to do business ..."He instinctively raised his sleeve, but soon dropped into a rough movement it was late, she had seen.

"Sebastian! This is ... "- Rachel put her hand to her mouth, it was horrible stains that she had seen on the wrists of Sebastian were too dark. "How long?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee to calm down.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Do not play the dumb Seb. I saw your wrists." Rachel had a knowing look and loving for a moment, he remembered how good it was to have her as a friend. "I've seen these brands in several children in the local shelter where I and my dads volunteer at."

It was difficult for him to talk about it, a wound was too big, too deep to be externalized just one hour to another.

"How long has your father abused you Sebastian." – Rachel wasn't asked, this time she were more harsh and incisive.

"since I was 5." - He replied dryly. There was not much to say. There was nothing he wanted to talk. He knew that Rachel's intentions were the best, but he did not think it would help him.

"Seb, this is horrible! You should have reported him! "- Rachel was exasperated with that information. Since childhood she has always known the fear that the boy felt about his father,but she just thought it was something that would soon pass. It never crossed her mind that something could be so ... heavy.

"And how would my life Rachel? I just got him as a family! I do not have anybody else in the world. And I'm not in order to stay in a shelter until I was 21, thanks. And you know Rachel? It was a mistake to have told you. I'm leaving. But I need you to promise me something. For all we have ... we lived." - He was not talking, he seemed to be begging- "you ... You cannot say anything to anyone about it. Neither the police, nor Kurt, nor Blaine. No one. Got it? "

"Yes" - said the girl, looking for blue eyes Wambler, that one day she had loved. - "Nobody will know, Sebastian, but promise me one thing: If something happens, if one day you decide to terminate it. Do not hesitate and call me. The doors of my house will always be open to you. "

"Thanks ... I appreciate it" - said the boy, leaving the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. And then Rachel finally realized that the reason for Sebastian to have changed from white to black.


End file.
